


Come Back Home

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: House reflects on his feelings for Wilson. Set just after the ending scene of 5x1.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Come Back Home" by 2NE1.

Silence. Grief. Devastation. That is all he feels in this moment.

He’s been waiting for his best friend to return. All he wants to do is see him. 

But his friend has some harsh words to say.

“I’m not sure we ever were” are the only words he registers. It’s what leads him to start having an emotional breakdown inside.

When he leaves his friend’s office and reaches his own, that’s where all his emotions come out. 

Tears come next. After the realization hits him, all he can do is sob. 

Being in his arms makes him feel safe and secure. He doesn’t want to be away from him. Because he has feelings for him. 

Feelings of love. Lust.

With him gone, he doesn’t know what he is going to do.

He loves him. It is undeniable. He wishes now that he had told him how he felt when he had the chance. 

But now, he does not have that chance anymore. 

Hearing the words “I’m not sure” signals the end of his old life. Now he has to focus on the process of moving forward. 

But he doesn’t want to move forward. 

Not without him. 

Home does not exist without him. He is home. 


End file.
